


Sleep

by blankdblank



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:32:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankdblank/pseuds/blankdblank
Summary: In your inability to sleep among the boisterous Dwarves you've taken to a possibly dangerous habit that stirs an unexpected reaction from one of the Dwarf Princes when he discovers it.





	1. Chapter 1

_“Cats love Oranges.”_  Your brows furrowed as once again your shoulder was bumped by the brunette Dwarf Prince before his signature snicker after his latest mocking repetition of your mumble, your eyes tore open from your latest impromptu nap between breakfast and lunch. Inhaling sharply your numbing feet adjusted in your horses’ foot loops while your aching neck straightened from its slump as the blonde Princes’ pony came up on your right. The deep dimples and smirk nearly caused you to kick him off his pony from his well rested glow he always so unknowingly rubbed in your face at his near constant presence at your side. In his same charming tone he added on, “Quite an opinion you have there Miss y/n.”

Kili on your left added, “Where in Middle Earth did you get that idea?”

Through your next sigh you felt the blonde Prince stealing another long scanning gaze over you, especially focusing on the bright yellow ribbons woven through your long frizzing braid draped over your shoulder closest him. “They just do. Never met a cat that didn’t appreciate an orange slice.”

.

Facing forward again you caught the glare of the Dwarf King that dimmed at your eye contact after his full body scan over you. Apparently, out of the entire group he seemed to be the only one to recognize your current struggle. In his lingering gaze your mind reeled at your nights spent near the also recently sleepless Dwarf King as he reluctantly stole the chance to learn more about the lone woman in their group. Exhaling slowly as he eyed the shadows growing under your eyes his body turned once again after stealing a glance at his Nephews, who once again stole from your chance at sleeping peacefully for the day.

Barely a month you’d been with these boisterous males that left you in a sleepless haze. Whoever said conscious Dwarves were the noisiest never had to share a camp with any. Back home you mainly spent your nights curled in the stables your Father owned, your once high demand profession of Midwife for the prized Mares in Rohan had grown scarce in the spike of Men clambering for any position at all near the prized beasts from the surrounding villages that had been burned in an orc attack.

Snuggly in your stall your lap was normally claimed by your prized Stalion, your main source of warmth in the night, on whom you were currently seated. The same stallion that carried you off away from Rohan when one of the encroaching Men hoped to use your Maidenhood as a prize in a contest between him and his crew. Your nighttime race from the green peaceful Kingdom became your main entrance into this journey, leading you straight into a wandering hermit Wizard named Radagast who noticed a familiar adventurous spark in your eyes leading to his referral of you to his Cousin Gandalf for his upcoming plan.

Sure they were friendly enough after their noticing your gender, but still the interest and wall between you remained. Your days normally were spent quietly near the back of the group beside the often vanishing Wizard and the curious Hobbit hoping to learn more about your home to soften the ache of his. The Princes mainly kept to their own kin until a chance delirious mumble of yours was overheard and their teasing games began. Though somehow in this they seemed to miss the fact that you were in fact sleeping, otherwise they would have known to leave you alone, as per their kin’s tradition around women, granting them as much rest as you could claim.

.

Blinking away your much needed sleep you glanced between them as their conversation and jokes continued through the following hours until your eyes shifted forward once again at your Stallion halting on his own to avoid bumping into the pony Myrtle before him bearing Bilbo. A sharp order from Thorin sent the pair away to refill everyone’s water skins as you claimed a spot at Bombur’s side to aid in the brief meal, a task that was completed shortly before the boys had returned. Locked in their own joking conversation the pair laughed and playfully bumped each other on their walk back. 

Reaching the group again Kili’s laugh ended sharply when his side was soon abandoned, in a curious turn his eyes landed on his stunned Brother. With another turn of his head he found the source of his awe that had locked him in place so abruptly, once again your body was resting against a large stone at the end of the half circle of stones Thorin had chosen to help shield you for your meal. The once assumed awkward position you claimed was now revealed by a soft breeze blowing the free laying strips of hair that had broken free from your lazy braid, crossing your face revealing your closed eyes in your peaceful expression in your stolen nap.

Kili chuckled again and stepped back to his Brother’s side giving his arm a tap finally breaking his fixed gaze just as his Uncles on their left had noticed his obvious reaction to you, “Fi, water skins.”

Fili nodded and forced a smile replying, “I know.” His feet carried him through the group to pass out his portion of the skins between stolen glances at you that grew more and more protective while Bombur scooted a bit closer to you to draw something from the pack of seasonings and supplies he’d placed between you. His arm outstretched to snatch your water skin from Kili only to turn his head sharply to his Uncle Thorin as his name was called. A two fingered wag brought the Prince to crouch before him for a hushed discussion while the blonde glared at his Brother in his quiet approach to your side to rest your water skin on top of your pack and return to his Brother’s side after his momentary freeze from realizing his fierce glare. 

Crouching at Fili’s side Kili chuckled and said, “Careful Fi, someone might think you’re claiming her or something.” The once friendly loving shimmering blue gaze he earned from his brother hardened causing his expression to drop as he replied, “Oh. Understood.”

After a scanning gaze over Kili’s face Thorin drew Fili’s gaze as he stated, “Boys, the Lass is unaware of our customs.” His eyes shifted to Fili, “She may not understand your claim over her. Men do not learn their Ones so easily as you have. Tread carefully, or I’ll fill your Amad in on your lacking manners in our earning her trust.”

Kili’s brows furrowed, “How do Men learn their Ones then if they can’t just peek at them napping to be sure?”

Thorin shrugged, “Not certain. Which is why our ways may seem a bit foreign to her.”

A sharp squeaking gasp drew their eyes over to you, in your waking your hand clutched your braid that the wind had blown to tangling in the bush beside the rock you were resting in. Before they could rise Thorin’s hands gripped Fili when Bilbo had rushed to your aid after his gentle throat clearing to announce lunch being ready had caused your trouble. Within moments your braid was free and your fingers brushed over your stick and leaf filled braid until they curled around the bowl he had brought to you with a soft smile before he claimed his seat back at Bofur’s side while Thorin’s eyes trailed his steps in a protective glare of his own. 

In a hushed tone Thorin continued in Khuzdul, causing Fili’s glare to dim, “Y/n’s last days in Rohan were spent avoiding Men who deemed her honor a conquest in their own sporting contest.” With their mouths opening in shock the Dwarves around him all felt their hearts sinking at your hidden reason for fleeing, “We will not give her the impression of being anyone’s possession unless she claims them in return.” Fili nodded before Thorin continued, “Your bond is noted, none of us will cross that, least of all our Burglar.”

Fili nodded again stealing another glance at you sipping on the broth from Bombur’s stew to find the sparse pieces of meat and veggies hiding from you, noticing the Raven on your shoulder causing your brow to twitch at his painful attempt to free a stick from your tangled braid. Exhaling softly Fili rose and crossed the camp, accepting the bowl of stew Bilbo had passed him with a soft thanks before claiming the bare spot on your left with Kili right behind him. 

Eating quietly your eyes scanned over the blonde on your left quietly eating his stew as he quietly argued with the Raven on your shoulder in a low growling language foreign to you ending with the Raven squawking at him and flying back to Thorin’s shoulder to continue his furious ranting that drew a smirk to the stoic King’s face while he kept watch over you three between glances at Bilbo and Bofur in their conversation about the rules in conkers.

Your soft smile flicked larger when Bombur accepted your empty bowl that you set at your feet while you dug through your bag for your comb. A sigh left you when you unhooked the clasp securing the end of your long braid and worked your way up to your scalp, feeling the heat of the Prince’s gaze on you through your actions. Four more hidden clasps near your scalp freed the ribbons woven in your hair that you laid in your lap for your combing before snapping the back into place again. 

Split in three your parted hair rested over your shoulders and back while your arms rose allowing your fingers to weave the left side of your hair back along the side of your head that you secured when it reached the middle of the back of your head with a simple knot with the ribbon before repeating the action with the portion of hair resting over your right shoulder. Leaning your head forward your fingers brushed the unbraided portions from the sides of your head forward before you gathered the last portion and split it to start a braid up the back of your head. Tilting your head your eyes landed on Fili at his soft mumbled stammer before his curled fingers rested against his lips, softly you asked through your gaze of him through the loop in your arm, “Did I miss something?”

Fili softly replied, “There’s a strip-.”

Blinking up at him you watched his hands flinch in their attempt to aid you, “It’d be easier if you moved it, rather than trying to explain it.”

Wetting his lips nervously his hand reached out gently easing the strip you missed and laid it over the rest, then flashed you a timid smile before your fingers started weaving your hair to meet the rest of the unbraided ponytails you sealed with another easy knot before mixing the three until you could secure the end clasp again that you held closer to the curious blonde Prince. Allowing him to examine the stallions etched into the worn and tarnished silver. “Family heirloom?”

Your head shook, “My Cousin made it for me when he broke my Mother’s clasp and it couldn’t be mended.”

Fili’s brows rose as his blurted question drew a stunned gaze from you, “Do you have it?”

After a timid glance over him your eyes dropped to your bags and you pulled out a small folded handkerchief from a small tarnished tin with only one in tact hinge drawing the other Dwarves’ curious gaze at your lone treasured silver clasp coated in emeralds and diamonds on the stallions. A few of the lost stones rolled under the silver engraved base when you eased the cloth into Fili’s palm and he eyed the split hinge and dents along the once perfectly curved sides now missing nearly half of their former stones and the locking flap of silver that once completed the design with your Mother’s crest. 

When his eyes rose to meet yours again he caught your eyeing the wedding ring your Father had saved for you after she passed away. Quietly his eyes dipped to the solid shimmering white gold band and the large sapphire encased with white gold settings joined with a rearing stallion above the shimmering stone, surrounded by diamonds and emeralds in a checker pattern around the woven bands that caused the Dwarves’ lips to part in shock at the status it most likely marked your kin at. When his throat cleared your misty eyes rose to meet his nearly causing him to curl around you in hopes of easing your pain, softly he stated, “Once we find a decent forge this is easily mended. I could fix your tin as well, if you wish.”

Looking at the clasp you replied, “But none of our Smiths said it could be mended.”

In a cautious approach Gloin, Balin and Bifur approached all gaining your permission before taking turns examining it, making sure to keep all the spare stones within the cloth as they all explained the simple tasks for each that stirred Bofur to say, “Good thing about Dwarves, we’re far too crafty to give up on any item, no matter the condition.”

Looking at Bifur, who was examining the small tin and broken chain your Mother’s ring was secured on as you stated, “It all sound so simple, as if they didn’t try at all.”

Thorin plopped down stealing a glance of his own drawing a small pack of screwdrivers and pliers from one of his hidden pockets he used to gently work the pin from the broken hinge on your tin back into place, fixing its loose lid before tightening the small securing screws. “This should hold it until it can be soldered properly in Erebor.” His eyes rose to meet yours as he smirked while saying, “Don’t underestimate Dwarves. Nothing is a hopeless task if you find a Dwarf with the proper skill.” His eyes lowered to the ring inside that he gently lifted and examined before asking, “Quite a ring, heirloom?”

You nodded when his eyes met yours, “My Mother’s, it goes to the first born female in my line.”

His eyes lowered to the ring again, “A ring like this in our kin would pass through Kings, or their Queens.”

Lifting his eyes to you again his brow rose as Gandalf coughed and tried to get the Dwarves to start up their traveling again, “The sun is straight above us! We should be claiming the path in the light while we have it!”

His pleas were ignored as you released your bottom lip from your teeth when you replied, “King Thengel is my Uncle. My Mother was the first Daughter born in ten generations. So it passed to me.”

Thorin’s brow raised, “You’re a Princess?”

“My Cousin Theoden inherits the throne, my title is meaningless, save for the interest in possible Husbands.”

Thorin exhaled lowly, “Among the differences in our Kin, your title is much more than a bartering chip to gain suitors. Your title will be noted and upheld should you wish to remain with us.”

“I thought-.”

He smirked at you and replied in an amused rumble, “You assumed what, that we would turn you away once we won our home again?”

“Well-.”

Dwalin scoffed, “Not likely Lass. You’re earning your place, signed the contract, taking up arms, least we can do is grant you a safe home with us.”

Your smile flinched larger when your clasp was folded in the cloth again and your treasures were secured in the fixed tin you placed back in your bag again after your soft thanks before the group rose and prepped to start their path again while you moved to Gandalf’s side to ask why he tried to hide your lineage.

…

Softly humming under your breath the blonde Prince perched protectively at your side relented at your being woken only when the dinner was finally finished cooking to allow you your rest. His eyes kept scanning over you, finally noticing your full exhaustion causing him to remain at your side while you went to rinse your bowl in the nearby stream, to keep his pleas for your claiming some rest through the night. “Y/n, you need to sleep!”

With a sigh you replied, “You of all people have no place to order me to sleep with your roaring Brother at your side through the night.”

His mustache swung at his smirk at you, “Snoring? That’s why you haven’t been sleeping?!”

Your finger extended at his face, “None of that. Your dimples will not gain you any favor from me on this.”

He chuckled softly, “You need your rest. I’m surprised you haven’t gotten used to it by now.”

You rolled your eyes, “I’ve shared stalls with horses that make less noise than you lot.”

Shaking his head again he inched closer to your side replying while his hand gently fixed on your arm stopping you with a concerned gaze, “You need your rest Princess. We can’t have you dozing off through the day. What if we were ambushed or something happened to spook your horse?”

Sighing again you rolled your eyes, “Fine, I’ll give it another try. But if it doesn’t work you have to live with my dozing until Erebor!”

His smile grew again after your finger tapped the tip of his nose before you turned and continued your path back to the group while he joined your side again.

.

Staring up at the stars between the slumbering Princes your brow twitched yet again at the whistle from Gloin trailing Dwalin’s monstrous inhaling roar. A soft groan left you as you closed your eyes and rolled onto your stomach as you eyed Fili, who even in his sleep seemed to be fighting an urge to be closer to you. Rolling your eyes at the next roar coming from Kili your body shifted as your hand fixed on Fili’s outer vest. In a single move you slid to his side and burrowed under his torso that instinctually curled around you while his arm was utilized as your pillow and his other fixed around your braid. With another sigh you settled, finally feeling your eyes drooping shut lulling your body into a deep sleep with only the sound of his heartbeat and deep breathing from above you while another body slumped onto your pile.

Sunrise came soon enough, stirring with it the rage of the Dwarf King, with a firm tug his youngest Nephew was torn from your pile and caught by his fuming Uncle Dwalin who alerted him to his wrongdoing. Thorin growled as his hand fixed on Fili, who stirred at his living blanket being pulled from his back. His head shifted up to his Uncle and widened as the hand on his vest struggled against the hands gripping tightly on his upper arm drawing an irritated grumble from underneath him causing Thorin to lower him slowly as Fili eyed the body curling under him again. Stepping around his Nephew Thorin knelt and bent to be at your eye level, gently giving your hand a tap only to gain another grumble and a dismissing swat that drew a soft chuckle from Fili at your bumping his nose instead of Thorin’s while you mumbled, “Apples don’t need chucking.”

Fili’s smile deepened as he fought to hold in his chuckle while his eyes locked with his Uncles while he stated, “I don’t know how we piled up, but I think that means she doesn’t want to wake up.”

Thorin huffed and glanced at Kili, “Don’t crush the Princess, we’ll rest another hour, no more.”

Fili nodded through Thorin’s stern glare before he moved back to Bilbo’s curling frame across their shared bedroll and returned to his own blanketing pose across his back drawing a sleepy smile back to his lips at the returning warmth under their blanket. Peeking down at you Fili settled around you with his creeping smile while Kili cautiously claimed your bedroll again at your side and the others settled and slipped back to claim their extra hour.

Inhaling deeply your stirring caused Fili’s head to rise as he pulled back off of you when you shifted under him with another groan while you rolled onto your back. Smacking your lips while your arms plopped onto the Brother’s stomachs causing them to share a glance while they fought their chuckles at your next grumble at Thorin’s announcement, while he fought against Bilbo’s attempt to hold him in place for more sleep. Your hand gripped Kili’s vest and pulled his back over your head as you burrowed under him causing his laugh to break free. Against his instincts Fili chuckled and gently stroked your back through your next grumble as his Uncles found their feet and made their rounds through the camp getting everyone on their feet. Leaving you to last as you grumbled again and rose with Fili’s help through your hands rubbing your face in your slump against his shoulder deepening his smile.

Sighing again you straightened and eyed the Prince through your squinting eyes flashing him a small smile while he asked, “Sleep well?”

You exhaled softly as you nodded and mumbled, “You make a nice muffler against the noise.”

He chuckled again smiling up at you while your hand rose to untangle two of his braids that had woven together, “As long as it helps you sleep feel free to burrow under me.”

Your eyes grew to their normal size, finally adjusting in the light around you causing his loving gaze to fix on your now glowing eyes from the sunlight shining in them, “One condition, next time move your sheaths, I’m bound to have at least five bruises across my back from those jagged hilts.”

He nodded again while you lowered to gather your bedroll and bags then aid Bombur in making breakfast before your full day of riding until you found your joined bedrolls bearing the anxiously waiting Prince giving the spot at his side a timid glance causing your head to tilt slightly as you spotted his Uncle behind him repeating the similar action behind him for Bilbo. In a steady exhale you took his side and kept your suspicions to yourself about his intentions while you focused mainly on your second chance to sleep through the night as his steady heartbeat lulled you to sleep once again. 

The steady beat bringing back your lingering dream said to mark the binding with your One, thundering hooves surrounding you while your eyes opened in your dream to a distant peak causing the beats to grow louder only to fall silent at the sound of Elvish whispers echoing around you through growls in the distance.

 


	2. Chapter 2

With your arms up over your head you tightened one of the clasps on the yellow ribbons braided into your long curls. A thump from a bag that had fallen free from its place on the back of the spare pony made you turn your head catching Bofur helping his Brother add the bag back into place as your arm dropped only to rest on Fili’s shoulder. Peering down at the Prince you flashed a quick smile at him and his blush from the few moments he imagined you to be trying to hold him closer to you. 

But when he thought you might pull your arm away it swiveled and rested with your hand hanging loosely in front of him through Thorin’s sharing the full line up for what order you were riding in and how far he hoped for you to get. At the end of his sharing the surly King stole a glance at you after his final mental check on how he could keep his attentions for Bilbo through the traveling today then turned away at Fili’s cheek meeting your arm in a snuck head tilt as he peered up at you.

For all the disadvantages of your literal head above him it only widened his smile more as the young Prince knew he still had a couple years left to grow taller, something he hoped he would take after his Uncle in that department as well, to be among the taller of their race so his tip toed stance might not be as strenuous on him. Even in the stretch he pictured your giddy smile and arms resting around his shoulders while his wrapped around your waist, just perfectly positioned for his arms to ease right around you. In his best dreams he would always find you in his arms with his head resting against your shoulder while your fingers tangled in his hair as his did the same behind your back, and imagining a gentle pressing of your lips to his forehead took the perfect moment to a new height.

For all he wished to hold you tightly and never release you again, he still cherished the thought of your body leaning on his or even draping yourself across his shoulders, chest and back. With any strain of actually encountering a tricky position for him or you to show your affections to one another he knew you would find a way to get through it eventually with enough practice, which he treasured the thought of actually learning one another in your future together. 

But just as soon as your weight had pressed against his side for a few glorious seconds the orders were given and you shifted your weight and eased your arm back to pat your hand on his shoulder, unknowingly making his smirk deepen at the affectionate gesture Dwarves normally trade between kin and lovers. In your path to your waiting horse at the rear of the line those bright blue eyes of his lingered on your back for a few moments before he took his place near the head of the line beside Kili who wouldn’t stop nudging his Brother’s side eagerly at the loving gesture.

On your easy climb up onto your horse the front slit of your knee length outer vest brought a smirk to his face catching sight of the bands around your thigh exposing the hidden dagger he knew to be the twin of the one on your other thigh leaving him to wonder in a contest for hidden weapons just how you would match up to his hearty supply to make up for his claiming Kili’s abandoned and forgotten blades only adding to his collection. 

Easily those long legs of yours could draw a great number of steamy dreams from any man, but the true Dwarven lure you held was the thick layer of muscle your slim form against their broad and bulky ones left a deceptive side to your figure. True you were a Princess but as a Woman of Rohan you were in proper tradition a Shield Maiden and well trained in the rough task of caring for, birthing and taming the wildest and most vain of hooved creatures to your will.

Those hidden muscles gave the men confidence you were not a helpless waif of a thing they needed to fend for, unable to lift the swords strapped across your back or the tall set sheathed in your boots that made the boys wobble in their first snatching of them leaving their elders wondering how you could move with such ease having such weight strapped to your legs. A duel commonly crossed his mind, but in common courting it was forbidden until you were farther along leaving him only to watch on at Dwalin’s first set of lessons he had offered leaving you to help him learn the proper way to throw daggers without the massive Dwarven hilts he was accustomed to. 

.

Tonight however you found yourself bathing alone when your stallion walked from the safe pen out into the water making your brows furrow wondering about the Princes that were slacking on their pony guarding duties. Wringing out your hair you stepped out of the water and pulled on your clothes, boots and weapons before making your way quietly back to camp at the sounds of unknown raised voices.

With the Dwarves stripped and tied in sacks and on the rotating fire spit you couldn’t help but smirk as you drew out your bow and arrows you had tucked in your left boot. Quietly you notched the arrows and released them earning pleased cheers from the Company around you when you walked closer too the fire. Bilbo first was cut free to help with the others, the last were around the spit you needed Dwalin and Thorin’s aid to ease down carefully before dinner was finally enjoyed before your search of the area around the camp for any sight of their hidden hoard.

.

Fresh weapons and gold were found inside split between the group at their whim with the last tucked away in a chest the men buried before a shouting Wizard arrived. A smirk eased onto your face before it dropped and you helped Bilbo onto Myrtle, who you leaned in to whisper in Elvish near her ear pointing at a tree in the distance, “That tree, keep heading straight for it, don’t turn your eyes from it. I won’t let them hurt you.” A bob of her head later she trotted straight for the tree with the Dwarves on the horses after her, all looking on as you on your tall stallion raced away with Radagast to lead the orcs away.

Each massive stride made the stone in the pit of Fili’s stomach drop even farther, but the first sight of a Warg entering view from behind a large boulder on your right stirred a panic that instantly dropped at your rapid swing of your sword followed by a shift on your saddle to bring down the warg as well. Around you they grouped until you leapt from the saddle to bring down another set followed by a roll away and jump up to behead and kick away the body of the orc atop the warg you were crouching on. A few racing steps later you cut off its head and leapt to behead the next two orcs in a spin, landing between the wargs that slowed and skidded into a turn. In a rapid switch your swords were sheathed and your bow and quiver drawn to end the racing pair.

A turn of your own led you to run in a startling speed making the men looking on drop their jaws at your catching up to your blurry stallion and leap up with a grip on the knot on your saddle, a kick off the ground sent you flying up to his back and over the other side to kick away the orc on the warg snapping at your horse. Sidesaddle on his back your next arrow killed the warg before your turn backwards to kill the final set chasing Radagast. A simple switch of your legs had you turned the right way again and clutching the reigns of your slowing stallion you turned to meet up with the relaxing ponies. Near the end of the line your eyes settled on the nearly glowing golden hair of the widely grinning awestruck Prince watching as you shouldered your bow and cheered along with his kin making you roll your eyes and meet his side as distant hoof beats and hushed Elven whispers met your ears.

Beside Fili your eyes locked with Thorin’s in his glance back at you for a confirmation you had guided them on a safe path, uncertain of Gandalf’s reassurance while the giddily giggling Radagst sped past you to lead the way making you smirk again. Beside you Fili grinned recounting your skills as he focused on the sun shining on your bright golden curls in their long braid down your back and perfect complexion surrounding your fiery and rightfully proud eyes to glow even brighter than he normally found them to be. Rustling in the trees however tore him from his love struck daydream in search of the source, one that became obvious when a small group of armored Elves atop armored steeds with lances drawn flanked you and raced ahead, all stealing open mouthed glances at you in their path to the archway ahead.

Hooves echoed in the cobbled courtyard while the curious ponies peered up at the tall horses happily bumping their snouts to theirs in a gentle greeting. In your dismounting your eyes shifted to the familiar panicked expression on Lindir’s face with his eyes locked on you in his path to you as the guards around you dismounted and bowed their heads to you. Wetting his lips when he stopped a couple feet from you Lindir bowed his head lowly, stating in Elvish, “Princess y/n, we are infinitly relieved to find you safe from harm.”

Your brow rose, “Did my Uncle send word I’d left?”

His answer was cut off as another Elf rushed into the courtyard around a corner with a relieved exhale. Lord Elrond approached you with an easy smile and his hand extended you smiled and offered yours in return then watched, as did the curious Company behind you as he stated in the Common tongue, as his hands cradled yours lovingly as his eyes lit up in relief, “Princess y/n. You are safe!” He smiled again as he drew in and let out another breath, “We received the worst news possible of your passing.”

Your brow twitched up and Fili stated, “But she’s not dead.”

Elrond glanced from them to you again, “No. Thankfully not. But word was shared of a plot to claim-,” his eyes traveled over you before he continued, “Word of a plot, then of your vanishing. The Men involved have been quartered and hung for dishonoring your reputation, while your Uncle and Cousins never gave up hope you were still alive. We learned of your path into Fangorn, but past that we couldn’t learn more.” He nodded his head, “I am pleased you have found yourself in the company of Dwarves, your Uncle especially will be grateful to hear it. Food is being prepared, we will let you all bathe and we can share the meal after I’ve sent off word to Gondor of your safety.” You nodded and he turned releasing your hand guiding you all to your rooms and shared bathhouse with a private bath on the side for you.

On the walk however Bilbo hurried to your side peering up at Elrond to ask, “Excuse me.” Elrond glanced down at him smiling at the Hobbit as he asked, “But I was wondering, I believed Elves and Dwarves to be, how should I put this-…”

Elrond chuckled lowly then replied, “For all our years of bickering there is a great deal we find admirable about Dwarves, their treatment of women especially.” Making Bilbo nod, “So to find the young Princess in their company is a great relief compared to the Men having moved so close to Rohan’s borders, all with terrible vanity, imagining themselves able to treat any woman in, such a way, is simple despicable, let alone a Princess.”

Behind him the Dwarves couldn’t help but relax at the compliment from the Elf Lord that had rightfully forgotten to greet them properly in his glee at finding you well. Another bow of his head later you were left in your private bath while the men shared theirs next door sharing their pleased reactions that the Men who had wronged you were properly punished and dead. When dry you found your belongings carried into your gifted rooms, carefully set up by the Elves ensuring that your protectors were well cared for in return for the service as well as your steeds that were enjoying their pampering as well.

The meal came and went with confirmation of word being sent to your Uncle and Cousins in Rohan, surely soon to be returned by sunrise before you joined the King and Lord into his study for a closer examination of the map. A chance the blonde Prince used to his advantage, in a single act of thievery he made his way to the Elven forges to start on the repairs of your treasured hair clasp he hoped to have ready by morning.

Small arms tore you from your wondering where some of the Company had gotten to as the young Gondorian Prince, also believed to be dead led you off to his favorite hiding places, mainly in the outer gardens fro some star gazing that found you both asleep shortly after. The distance between you and the roaring snores of the Company, save for the sleepless Prince let you slip easily into a deep sleep. Steady knowing motions eased the trinket back into it true place as a supply of small spare diamond and emeralds were brought for his use in hopes of aiding in reparing the irreplaceable item while eyes lingered over the shirtless Prince in the boiling forge, watching in awe at how easy the task appeared in his actions.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Safely in Glorfindel’s arms you were carried off to your usual bed near the Dwarves’ courtyard while Aragorn was carried to his room next door to yours to be tucked in as well. A soft smile eased onto the Lord’s face in his covering you lightly then he slipped out of the room, pleased that you were safe in their lands until you had to return to the paused quest.

One careful motion after another brought the blonde Prince closer to the completion of the task of repairing your hair clasp. At the early flickers of dawn showing across the treetops Fili grinned eyeing the like new hair clip. With a weak chuckle he fisted his shirt in his hand and trotted to the public bath house, there he stripped, bathed and pulled on his pants, socks and boots again. Once again his fisted his shirt in his hand to return to his bags to pick a cleaner one, wishing to smell better should you honor him with a hug in gratitude. Though in his mental recitations of what he wished to say to you he lost focus, abandoning the task and heading straight for your room with trinket in hand.

Eagerly in a gentle knock, his knuckles met the side of the open archway leading inside as he peeked inside, only to smile wider watching your groggy squint over at him before you sat up brushing the covers back. On your feet you brushed your braid over your back and crossed the room to him with a curious smirk of your own asking, “Prince Fili, why aren’t you in bed?”

The last few words were barely audible as your eyes sank over his bare torso. By the fully clothed figure alone you knew he had quite a sturdy frame but in the golden lantern light each dip and curve over his broad shoulders, firm toned arms and torso the once surprising strength in bouts with his kin wasn’t so surprising anymore. Though the stretch of blonde hairs across his pecs stemming down in a tapering line towards the v muscular dips just above his waistband were more than enough to make you forget yourself entirely and nearly reach out to follow it with your fingers hoping to see just what was hidden from sight on his lower half.

The fading of your focus and distant gaze aimed far lower on him than usual drew a proud chuckle from him in his shifting on his feet, “I wanted to show you something.”

His sentence ended and your eyes shifted to his eyes catching his adoring gaze up at you taking in the early dawn sending colored lights over your seemingly already glowing hair and skin. He wet his lips and raised his hand from his side with a growing smile making your eyes sink again. Recognizing what he was holding you took in a quiet breath and raised a hand to carefully accept it from his callused palm that tingled at the gentle brushing of your fingers against his skin nearly making him shiver at his hunger for more. Hopefully he watched your inspection of the clip carefully taking each detail of the somehow flawless clip formerly assumed to be a lost cause for any to repair.

Wordlessly you stood and raised your hand to draw your braid forward with trembling fingers through tears forming in your eyes making his lips part in concern. Softly as your trembling fingers failed to undo the bow you asked, “Could you?”

Eagerly he nodded and shifted his fingers, lifting his hands to ease tenderly around the end of your silken braid into his palm while his free fingers easily removed the ribbon and secured the clasp in place and eased it back into your open palm. His eyes watching a tear ease down your cheek making his lips part at a loss for words. Tearfully you whispered, “You have no idea, what this means to me.”

“We know loss, our home, our honor, we have few trinkets left to mark our lines. I am sorry that I would not be able to have the honor of knowing your Amad, but seeing the woman her Daughter has grown to be, I am certain any man would find himself on his knees for just a glance from her.” His words made your fingers shift allowing your braid to drop to your chest as you eyed his hand raising to reach yours, “I do not have much to offer, what I would promise is now laying under a Dragon, all I have is a weightless title, my hands and, myself. Would you allow me to court you?”

Shakily you drew in a breath, “Are you certain, your family-.”

That word broke your voice enough for his hands to rise folding around yours holding them close to his chest as he let out a weak chuckle, “My family loves you. Just as I do. Of course Uncle has approved, though he did state having to wait for the announcement until we could meet your kin and gain their approval as well.” He shifted a bit closer to you, asking, “Would you, allow me to court you?”

Wordlessly you stood as another tear streamed down your cheek, the sliding of your hands from his made his lips part then close at his assumption of refusal to his offer. The shift of your hand higher to the side of his ear brought his eyes to yours hopefully, a nod from you later his grin grew through your fingertips gingerly touching his hair. Awkwardly he shifted on his feet wishing nothing more than to wrap you in his arms but he paused, staring up at you in pure adoration before he caught what he imagined to be a snap in your expression. 

A single step later your hand had eased through the hair on the back of his head after you had folded your arms around him. Instantly his head rested in the crook of your neck holding you tightly with his arms around your back, warming you fully in moments just with the sheer heat coming off of his skin and heated exhales. Your fingers tangling in his hair only egged on his grip tighter as he felt your head tilt forward to press your cheek to his.

Barely above a whisper you stated, “I never thought it would be whole again, almost as if I’d lost her all over again when it was named beyond repair.”

Nuzzling closer to you as he inched higher on his toes he smirked at your fingers smoothing through his hair and across his upper back in timid strokes, “It is hard to imagine anyone would have given up so easily on it. No offence, but your smiths must not handle much past horse shoes if the clasp was out of the question.”

In a weak scoff your head pulled back reluctantly making his do the same to peer up at you again, with a sigh your forehead pressed to his, “My kin, we prize the living over material things, so what we have is precious, though rarely able to be repaired of replaced if damaged or lost. It must be laughable to you, you boastful Dwarf.”

Through a chuckle in your pull back again his hands eased off from around your back to your hands again in a massive smile, “I am allowed to boast, I am courting the finest Shield Maiden in all of Rohan.”

You rolled your eyes then watched as he raised one of your hands to his lips for a gentle kiss on your knuckles, “I am far from the finest, but I will do all I can to aid you and your kin returning home.”

“You are here. We are all grateful for that.”

You nodded then wet your lips, “I do have to warn you, I have a few talents that may make you change your mind on courting me.”

He let out a chuckle, “Unless it has anything to do with popping things out of your nose like Dori did that once, that, can be avoided, but is near a deal breaker if you insist on flaunting it.”

Unable to help it your face curled up in an awkward growing smile after you let out a weak giggle, “It has nothing to do with my nose.”

He nodded, “I look forward to seeing it then.” His eyes trailed longingly to your hair, mainly the small strip slipping free from your larger braid with single braids woven in to make use of your ribbons and clasps, “In our courting, there are certain steps we could take now if you wished.”

Your eyes lowered to your hair then met his again, “Something to do with my hair?”

He nodded, “We braid each other’s hair, just a small one to sit apart from the rest. If you would allow me, that is.”

His hope lingered on your eyeing his hair in return, “So, do I get to braid yours back, or no?”

Instantly his smile returned and doubled after adding, “I would love to wear your braid in my hair, would I get a ribbon as well?”

You let out a weak giggle, “I might have a spare in your length.”

You turned to fetch the tucked away ribbon from your bag as he eased his fingers into a hidden braid in the back of his head. Beside the hilt of a hidden dagger he pressed in the sealed latch allowing the two beads free from the hidden pocket he closed after and looked up to see you with an identical ribbon and set of clasps to yours in a much shorter length. With a timid smile you sat on the small lounge beside the dresser and took down your hair, hungrily he eyed your settling curls as you eased it out of the loose braid settling it over your back. “I’ll keep it to your usual style, but I’ll add a braid to weave around it.” Earning a nod from you as he sat down behind you.

As if he were scared to damage it, in your mind, his thick fingers cautiously claimed the strip to set aside for later before dividing your hair up as he’d seen you do hundreds of times before. Each section into a braid to meet at the back of your head to form a larger one with ribbons woven inside and securing the marvel. 

His single braid was a larger strip than you imagined but the complicated spiraled six sectioned style complete with sapphire encrusted lions on the beads he added to secure the middle and end before drawing it back to twist around the larger braid he secured under your repaired hair clasp. Lovingly he eyed the creation and mended clasp, shifting to allow you to eye his hair for where to place yours to his already braid filled hair only to freeze at your gentle peck on his cheeks. With a soft blush coating them he sat smiling staring at the doorway catching the crowd of waking Dwarves growing as they knelt, leaned and climbed over one another to peer in from afar watching as you sectioned off his hair.

A clasp up top secured the yellow ribbon you wove into it until reaching the end to secure with the ribbon he’d traded for your hair clasp he swore to wear proudly before his eager timid peck on your cheek and race to go be tackled by the group that each took their turns asking why he was shirtless. Awed smiles grew at their welcoming you into the clans and leading you to the early breakfast after Lord Elrond heard the commotion and decided to bring the news of a letter from your Uncle.


	4. Chapter 4

Around the dining table you sat with all eyes shifting to you as you grinned through the heartfelt letter from your Uncle Thengel and Cousins. Each section expressing more and more relief and glee in the fact you had survived and managed to outsmart the Men bent on harming you. An explanation for why you had joined the band of Dwarves was not needed or requested at all, all fully intended on seeing to it that you remained safe and happy with only a request to meet up soon with word from you on when and where. Once the meal was completed you had slipped back to your planning and called out for a great favor from the distant King.

As the day drug on you joined the Dwarves in treasuring the time you were granted to relax while young Aragorn gladly raced around with you and clung to the time he had with his best friend that had returned to his life. And giddily cherished his day dreams on his first visit to Erebor he acquired through his best tearful bout of puppy dog stares the Dwarves were helpless against. By the second day whispers grew of the impending arrival of a certain Council, one you had no intention of trying to reason with yet again. A hushed rippling message through the Company spread on the plan, fully packed you all readied to slip away. A casual message was passed on to your grazing stallion as you fed him an apple, one he bobbed his head to in accepting the bribe you had offered.

.

Under the setting sun you stood in your room with your foot propped up on a chair as you secured the highest buckle a few inches below your knee your head turned to find Glorfindel smirking at you with a band of arrows in hand. “I thought you might try to slip away, what with Lady Galadriel’s arrival nearing.”

You smirked lowering your foot as he neared you offering the arrows, stating, “For that pouch of yours.”

With a weak chuckle you slipped your fingers into your boot reaching for the flap covering the enchanted pouch Radagast had gifted you when you were younger, easily you slid the arrows inside the small pouch stitched to the liner added to the thick leather that could hold up to hundreds without any extra weight or injury to you. Beside that sat your pouch for your bow surrounded by countless more for small daggers around the top of both of your boots surrounding the reinforced sheaths holding the twin swords you had trained for so long to master it weight and size with such ease. 

True the swords were your Father’s and when you first latched your hands on them to spite the dark haired attendant to the throne, Grima, who had intended to give them immediately to one of your taller and far stronger male Cousins. The fire in your eyes drew a single word, “Enough!” From your Uncle silencing Grima’s cry of, “You are in no shape-.”

Thengel looked over the well meaning, albeit foolish notion of his dark haired teen attendant, “They are her Father’s blades and hers to hand out or claim at her own will.”

Eyes turned to you in your sliding the blades into your arms you cradled against your chest in a battle of wills against body. Teetering for a moment you took your first proud step to the side hall leading to your room, once through that door you nearly collapsed at the weight until Theoden in his broad shouldered stance grinned at you planting his arm around your back to guide you to your room softly stating, “Thirty feet, impressive first trek. I hear Uncle barely made ten his first try, and he was three years older than you.”

That moment lingered in your mind, his bright blue eyes staring at you so hopefully, all of seventeen himself while you barely had turned eleven years as the wispy little string bean you were. With his seven sisters, all far taller and sturdier than you as well you felt a bit out of place at times in a line with them, but his kind gaze and unshakable defending of your capabilities you accepted his offer of joining him on his daily training with the other riders. At first you sat aside taking in the formations and slowly inched closer joining the lines of men and teens looming over you all smirking at your first fumbled try almost instantly awed at your ease on the second. Each day you worked tirelessly until, even far shorter than most, you found yourself far sturdier and skilled than their largest broadest of Riders, soon earning you your own place on a few choice missions.

The kind placing of a hand on your shoulder drew you from your memories of home stirring a smile on the face of the blonde Lord who knew the habit of fading off to times and loved ones long since gone. With a weak chuckle he stated, “There should be a, commotion, of sorts on the East side not long from now.” On your toes you wrapped your arms around his neck earning a chuckle form him as he returned the tight hug murmuring,  “Stay safe Princess.” His hand planted on your cheek for a moment in an adoring memorizing gaze before he drew back, stealing a chance to glide his finger along the hinted of a point to your left ear he had been curious about the source of it, having known you since you were a child. Stepping back his hand lowered and he guided you into the hall and wordlessly took the path opposite yours, listening to your fading footsteps in the distance.

.

On foot you trekked guiding the Dwarves along the back pathway soon shifting from a gentle cobbled path to a dirt one surrounded by lush grasses that grew less frequent as mountains grew in the distance. Lunch was called for and you all rounded the next bend that made the Dwarves pause spotting the band of ponies all resting on their bellies in the small stretch of grass in the sunny morning, taking in all the warmth and relaxation they could until their riders arrived. While their heads rose Thorin turned to glance at you spotting your smirk at your winking stallion to ask, “You were not kidding about them beating us.”

You shook your head as he chuckled and guided the group to join the steeds in resting, your bags were settled around them and you all helped to fix the meal you savored then cleared up after. On your feet again your head turned to Thorin after he strapped the last of his bags to his pony feeling your eyes on him, his eyes met yours and he asked, “There is a split in the road ahead, which way do we turn?”

In a step closer to him you stated, “There is a path I am certain could lead us safely through the Misty Mountains.”

Thorin, “Why the pause? What must we cross for this path of yours?”

“Moria.” Around you the Dwarves froze turning to face you with mouths agape, “I know you have no reason to believe me or even to follow my request, but I am asking you to trust me. Traveling from Fangorn to the Shire this is the path I followed, and I swear to you, the path is far safer than crossing through the northern routes.”

Thorin wet his lips lowering his gaze to your knees in silent reflection, then lowly asked, “What awaits us on the northern routes?”

“Goblins, even the Elves rarely travel those routes any more for how often they are ambushed.”

Thorin’s eyes met yours in a searching gaze, “You are certain?”

You nodded, “Please trust me. Once we get past Moria we can travel through Lothlorien to Southern Greenwood.” Their lips parted, “My Uncle’s Riders should be there by the time we reach Moria.”

Thorin’s lips parted as his eyes brightened considerably with a hopeful gaze, “King Thengel is meeting us? With his forces?”

You nodded, “There is a Mountain in need of defending. Once we gain entrance they will help to defend it.”

Gloin gave a far from unnoticed expecting huff drawing your eyes to him as he mumbled, “No doubt for a price.”

Your eyes turned to Thorin again, “My Uncle stated he is in your debt for keeping me safe, keeping watch over the Lonely Mountain until your kin returns is far from uncalled for.” A grin spread on his face in awe of your generous offer solidifying in his heart the success of the mission, “Besides, he wished to meet you anyways and no doubt will be able to keep King Thranduil amused and far too distracted from interfering. Countless parties will be called for, something well worth the distraction for the Elf King.”

Thorin chuckled deeply as did the other Dwarves, he nodded and turned to mount his pony, “By all means, lead the way Princess.”

.

Two days you led the winding path as Bilbo gladly bundled under the spare furs your group had stashed away as the mountains above released scattered burst of snow from the storms atop their unseen peaks. The days went by smoothly enough as the boisterous group held to their bouts of singing and telling of tall tales in hopes of distraction against the cold as well as keeping the shivering Burglar, who had shifted to riding with Thorin to snuggle under the furs with the furnace of a Dwarf. Their arrangement left a few near pleading glances from Fili, who had hoped you might wish to do the same. However with your frequent usage of these paths and Rohan’s own circle of mountains stirring on harsh yearly winters that had always burst into colorful springs and perfectly warm summers, left you more than used to these harsh shifts in weather along with your stallion carefully leading the path.

Nights were different, you gladly returned to your snuggling piles sparing your thickest furs for a tent for your stallion you nestled in a circle of snow to help keep the winds away, a trick the Dwarves mimicked for the ponies and the camp as well. Warmly you all grouped together and broke through the simple layer of powdered layer coating the blankets covering your little hideaway holes. Shaking the layers free from snow you rolled them up and stashed them away before freeing your steeds for a breakfast just as the echo of a distant giggle revealed Radagast on his sled catching up to you.

Eventually the snow faded from sight when your path dipped deeper into a large tunnel the eldest Dwarves recognized as the first signs of home. In the mouth of the tunnel you camped for the night, huddled in a curve, thankful for the cover from snow and also from attacks with full view of both entrances. Again you grouped up sharing stories and tales granting you a chance to snuggle up against Fili’s side widening his dopey smile the longer you did. In a dig in your pack to fetch another of your hidden away cookies Dwalin’s brows furrowed at the long tube like object bound in thick embroidered cloth he drew out thinking it was the cloth holding the tin of cookies. Another dig later he’d freed a cookie he held between his teeth chewing as he sat cross legged unwrapping the strange object.

The final fold of cloth was released an audible squeak came from the burly warrior as the cookie half between his lips fell to his palm. The noise drew all eyes to him and the solid green quartz flute in his hand earning gasps from the others drawing closer to him to inspect it. Between the comments about the crafting your eyes turned to Oin at his asking, “Where, pray tell did you purchase this?”

Straightening up you shook your head, “I carved it myself.”

All mouths dropped open as it made another circle around the group until Radagast chuckled asking, “The Yearling Tree, correct?”

You nodded, “Yes.”

Thorin wet his lips asking, “How, exactly, did you craft this?” With the flute in hand.

“It’s a bit of a long story.”

Thorin smirked stating in a low hum, “We have time.”

“It starts back a bit before the waking of the trees.” A groan came from Dori as he settled back crossing his arms over his chest while Ori scooted closer to Nori to inspect the flute next. “Aule, or Mahal as the Dwarves call him,” you added for Bilbo, “Heard from Namo of a tool needed to aid Men in times of great need in a message delivered from Eru himself. Now as the master of matter he returned to his workshop and pondered what he could possibly leave for the right Men to find when they needed it. Lost for an idea he decided to go home. Halfway through Yavanna’s gardens he saw his Wife kneeling with dirt in her palms she carefully tucked around the roots of a sapling and it dawned on him. The tool had to be special, able to distinguish the worthy from the non worthy.”

Around you awed smiles spread on their faces at this formerly unheard tale of the prized couple. “He crossed to her and cradled her now empty hands in his asking his beloved in aiding him in this task. So together they traveled into Middle Earth and planted a single tree. Now, my people left Gondor, settling in Calenardhon, the land gifted to them from Cirdan, the Steward of Gondor in service of aiding in the Battle against the Balcoth. In the tallest circle of hills there was this giant tree with a, great canopy and in the first sunrise they could hear it singing low and deep welcoming the sunrise accompanied by all the birds living in his branches. For centuries we grew our city around that tree, and through the wandering hoards of darkened Men poisoned by Sauron’s will we defended our lands and that tree.”

You wet your lips lowering your eyes for a moment, “When I was little we were in battle after battle, dwindling in number, the Easterlings had split into groups and kept trying to invade our lands and we kept pushing them back. The last round of those battles I remember my Mother had just passed and I could see it, as spring came around news of two of the clans had started marching on Rohan, and they were all so scared. I remember racing up to that tree, the same one my people had begged for aid for centuries, and all I could do was just drop to my knees, and I wept, and wept. I couldn’t find any words. But when I began to double over a branch broke and fell in front of me.”

Soft gasps came from the group, “And I remember looking up at the broken branch as my hands fell on the fallen branch from the tree that nothing could ever damage, and I saw another branch sprouting in its place. Before I could look down again, it wasn’t like a voice, but more a feeling, through my hands on the glittering bark, I had to make something from it. So I carried that branch and all the scared expressions faded away as they saw the glittering branch with silver leaves at the end of it that bounced all the way to my house. I sat and started carving, and I’d never crafted anything from wood before, but it was like someone else was controlling my hands, and I blinked and, the wooden flute shifted to green quartz and what was left of the branch and leaves melded into the bead clasps I use for my hair.”

Fili’s lips parted and your eyes met his when he asked just barely above a whisper, “My beads too?”

You nodded with a soft smile as his eyes lit up in his reach to stroke the beads you had braided into his hair. “Yes.”

Curiously Bilbo took a turn at the flute then gave it a curious blow only to lower it with furrowed brows, “It doesn’t work.”

You let out a weak giggle, “The Yearling Tree is very stubborn, for weeks after everyone in town tried to give my flute a testing blow only to be disappointed in the silence. I was the first one to get so much as a leaf form the tree.”

Thorin, “What happened next? I assume there is more to the tale.”

You nodded, “By months end we had word of the approaching clan armies in the distance. The Riders readied for battle to leave at daybreak as we emptied to Helm’s Deep, I’d never seen my Father so scared before. He’d been on battles before, but this was different, the sheer numbers of them.”

Oin mumbled, “The Blood Moon Battles.”

You nodded, “I remember we had a blood moon, and I raced off as soon as my Father went to sleep up to that hill again, couldn’t say anything again because I looked out, and I saw them, miles of banners and black spots filling the distance, we wouldn’t even make it to morning. And, I started to play, somehow I’d fallen asleep up there, and woke up to the same singing tree above me. I jolted up expecting to see my city and people gone, but it was fine, perfectly safe.”

Gloin, “Did you miss the trail to flee to Helm’s Deep?”

You shook your head, “No, I raced home thinking I had, but no one had left. Everyone was in tears. The guards on watch said they heard the distant shouts on the breeze, calling for a scouting party. Through the night the two clan armies had killed each other.”

Radagast chuckled, “A weighty gift, but one worth it.”

Bofur, “The flute, it can take out armies then?”

Radagast, “Oh it’s far stronger than that, but only when necessary.” His eyes twinkled meeting yours after stealing a glance at the tip of your left ear with a knowing chuckle.

Thorin, “So, not all battles, but the right battles. How do you know?”

Kili, “And do you have to be beneath the tree for it to work?”

You shook your head, “As a flute it works perfectly for me. For its other talents, I have a feeling when its needed.”

Thorin smirked handing the flute back to Dwalin to be rewrapped, “That is quite a gift indeed. Thank you for sharing the tale with us.”

Nori, “Do your people know about your flute?”

You shook your head, “No.”

Balin, “You never told them?”

“It would have been a child saying they have a magical flute that can wipe out armies.” The men nodded understanding your meaning, “No telling how many would come to claim it if they had heard.”

Bilbo, “Have there been battles since?”

Gloin, “By our records that battle wiped out more than half of the Easterling’s forces leaving Sauron’s forces locked in their lands until their numbers could rise again. Eased all our worries for a spell, that bloodbath.”

“Small skirmishes, no battles to speak of.”

On the breeze a set of howls carried sending Bilbo into Thorin’s side making him grin while folding around the Hobbit climbing onto his lap lowly rumbling, “Just wolves.”

Radagast smiled saying, “No worries, just a young pack on their first hunt.” His eyes glowed happily as they met Bilbo’s, “Young pups testing their paths for the first time under the moon. They won’t harm us.”

To that Bilbo nodded but stayed in Thorin’s arms while Fili had subtly drew you back against his side for a bit longer until you split into groups, Oin and Gloin sat watch for the first round as the rest of you slept until time for the elder Ri Brothers to take over.

…

Another day more you were in the deep chasm just as the sun was setting. All eyes from the Company scanned over the vast stretching walls around you while yours scanned over the distant Mirromere in the distance you pointed out to Bilbo. Silently a camp was called for at the base of a barren tree at the base of a circular ledge blocking you from sight of the giant gate in the distance. Not a word was uttered past the soft stammers from Thorin in his tries to assure himself this was the best path away from the former battlefield you were guiding them through where his Grandfather and other kin had fallen thirty years ago. In a dig in your bag to pass out the last of your cookies to try and calm the group Thorin’s eyes darted to you as he watched your eyes start to glow at the sounding of a distant eagle’s cry.

One by one they all turned their heads to see you drawing out the shimmering flute from its wrappings that pulsed in your fingers. Their hushed inquiries to what you were doing fell on deaf ears as they watched you raise the flute to your lips through a soft inhale, readying your fingers before sounding the first note. Instantly the distant crack of the gate opening sounded followed by the growing roar of the darkened creatures inside. At once the Dwarves flinched to prepare for battle only to have Radagast tug Dwalin and Thorin back down to their seats stating, “No. None can see us while she plays.”

Curiously their eyes fell to you watching as your now glowing multicolored eyes remained unblinking staring at the gate while the normal radiant sun kissed glow your skin seemed to hold grew the longer your pause-less tune continued. More and more orcs and wargs raced out of the mountain only to pass a shimmering orb of light a group of shrieking Spiders leapt from into the armies attacking them. Opposite that another opened freeing a sea of goblins following their giant bulbous loin cloth wearing King into the onslaught of orcs and wargs. With mouths agape their eyes turned upwards to the Nazgul soaring through another shimmering portal that swooped down attacking what they could.

A deafening roar paused their swooping as the heavy footfalls of Durin’s Bane came to an end drawing the Barlog into the entrance of the Mountain. Wordlessly the men all grouped around you with wide eyes unable to turn away from the onslaught while the Balrog raced through crushing what it could until the Nazgul turned their fury onto it. Lost in your trance you fell unaware of anything, not the firm hand from Thorin on your shoulder in hopes of granting you comfort knowing you were not suffering this alone, should you be feeling any pain. Or the pressing of Fili’s hand to your back gently stroking circles into your skin as he softly murmured words of encouragement to you while the others egged on the battling forces and remarked at the quickly dropping numbers, but all that ended with another doorway opening freeing Smaug to drop out of the sky.

A burst of flames erupted from him in his first circle that sent a gust of hot air your way ending the last of the orcs. Easily he ended the Nazgul, tearing, burning and biting at them until a flaming whip curled around his neck. Tirelessly the pair fought until a small lone figure wobbled raggedly through another smaller portal as twelve more openings appeared freeing more and more Fire Drakes, the last of their kind in these lands. All looped and attacked one another, tearing each other to bits until the last of them took its last pained struggling attempt to rise again and joined the sea of carcasses between you and the gate. All slowly turning to ash and blowing away as an explosion and screams sounded through the smallest of the portals that lone figure wobbled through as your playing finally stopped.

In the silence the group slowly turned to you seeing your hands lower through your first audible breath since beginning, steadily your glow faded to normal as your glowing eyes rolled back in your slump into Fili’s chest. Inching closer to the group Radagast’s hand stretched out to hover over your shut eyes in his muttering, “Mhmm,” his hand moved to trail a finger along your fully pointed left ear before turning your head revealing its twin on the other side, “Just as I thought,” he muttered as if to himself lowly.

Fili, “What is wrong with her?”

Kili’s brows furrowed, “She only had one pointed ear, why is it two now?”

Radagast’s eyes turned to the gates, “We should pop inside, looks like rain, then we’ll talk.” The group gathered everything up as Fili settled you and your bags and saddle into Radagast’s sleigh before saddling his own pony to join the trail into the Mountain.

Once inside the vast gates a gentle pulse came from Radagast’s staff closing the gates behind them. Hopeful peeks around the vast dim stretching kingdom ended when Fili hopped off his pony and knelt beside the sleigh to cradle your hands resting on your stomach that rose and fell in your steady breaths. Softly his voice drew the focus of the others to you, “Y/n? Can you hear me?”

Above him Radagast drew the cloth formerly coating your flute he laid over the still glowing instrument he used to pick it up and wrap it again saying, “This flute, is a mighty gift, but not one without a price.”

Thorin lowly rumbled, “What does it do to her?”

Radagast caught his eye securing the final tie, “For every life it takes, another year is added to her life. A hefty price indeed for a mortal.”

Ori, “Outside, there were, thousands-…”

Radagast nodded, “Aye, that we saw. There were battles through that smaller doorway as well, on top of those thousands from when she was a child.”

Balin, “She is no longer mortal then?”

Radagast nodded, “She will see a great number of things in her lifetime, both joyful and somber.” His eyes fell to Fili, “There is no price past that, she is meant for a mighty brood of her own, you would not find a kinder Mother for mighty Kings.”

Fili, “You say that as if I would abandon her for the price.”

Radagast chuckled softly, “Oh I would never assume that. Merely confirming a dream of yours.” He added with a wink at the grinning Prince who peered down at you when your shoulders shifted in your waking. With furrowed brows you inhaled deeply as the men grouped around you watching as your eyes opened peering up at Radagast above you under his glowing staff and gentle twinkle in his eyes. “Well done my Dear.”

Weakly you chuckled and accepted Fili’s help to sit up as Dwalin said, “Easy now Lass, best we find a place to set up for the night and start up in the morning.”

With a nod you shifted to lay back again as you were carried through the vast hall to the first hall guiding you to what remained of an old tavern with worn but still manageable cots found locked away within. Camp was set up with a cautious guard, even at the Wizard’s confirmation the halls were in fact now emptied. Even still the supplies were dished out and a hearty serving of stew was given to you in the nest Fili had set up for you. Steadily their confidence and cheer grew and the celebration began as you tossed the cookie tin to Dwalin and watched his grin spread to the others who cheered and burst into song while you clapped and sang along wrapped up in Fili’s arms as he nuzzled closer to you while you rested against his chest.

…

By morning faint trickles of light poured through a winding mirror lined tunnels allowing light inside the vast kingdom. Shakily you found your footing and you walked towards the doorway hearing the cry of an eagle. Behind you the Dwarf King exited the bathroom eyeing your wobble away from the group drawing him after you. It wasn’t until he reached the doorway he spotted your arm rise as a perch for the eagle. Tightly it gripped your arm brace and gave another cry as you reached into the pouch on its back and drew out the message it was carrying signaling the bird to walk up to your shoulder and eye the approaching King. A few steps to your right you entered a stream of light and broke the seal on the letter and smirked reading the simple message.

The crunch of dust and sand under heavy boots drew your eyes upwards to Thorin transferring a curious grin onto his face that grew as you passed him the message, “My Uncle arrived at Erebor three days ago, set up camp in the edges of Southern Greenwood.”

Thorin chuckled, “He would have secured the mountain then, should Smaug have left it open.”

You nodded, “Yes,”

Thorin’s brows furrowed, “This says he brought a bull’s worth of Eorlingas? Bull’s worth?”

You giggled softly, “In Gondor there was a statue of a bull, the King and Steward got into bidding wars over it until it got up to 5000 gold coins. So, 5000 men.”

Unsteadily he repeated, “5-, I couldn’t have raised but a few hundred from the Iron Hills.”

You nodded, “No doubt half are from Gondor, Eru knows they love to tag along to parties. You empty Rohan of its Men and there will be a party after.”

He grinned and led you inside, “Let’s see if there is any meat left over for your faithful messenger.”

With a gasp Bilbo snapped out of bed and approached the bird the size of a goat standing on a table eating from the bowl of meat Thorin had given him. Your smile grew as you answered more and more of their questions about the bird and message it had delivered to you.

…

Through Moria you traveled after sending off a message of your own to your Uncle including one from the King. Carefully you led your steeds on foot until you made it out of the rocky terrain and onto the lush grass again. In the chilly air you mounted them and started on the Northward steady trot past Lothlorien’s borders. Following the river’s edge you made quick time of the trip until you entered Southern Greenwood. Soon enough you had discovered hoof prints and followed them to the first signs of an abandoned camp site. Just a bit further you were in the middle of hundreds when you had to set down for the night.

The crunching of leaves opened your eyes and drew you out from Fili’s arm stirring him from sleep as well. When you sat up he readied to ask what had woken you only to hear another crunch bringing his dagger out from the sheath on his hip while his boot knocked with Kili’s. A silent trading of a plan sent the three of you into the line of trees towards the sound, obviously missing the nudge from Bilbo into Thorin’s ribs. After a set of irritated grunts he leapt to his feet with orcrist drawn stirring the others after him.

Through the darkness you three scanned your eyes over the distance until your eyes lowered at something tightening around your ankle, lowly you mumbled, “Damnit.” Not a moment later your shoulders hit the ground at the rope tightening and jerking you upwards dangling from a tree while Fili and Kili stood back to back under you searching for any attackers. A sudden group of cries sounded as a band of shabbily dressed, shrunken and dirt coated Dwarves raced out tossing stones at the three of you only to halt at the Company racing forward around the boys fully armed and returning their Khuzdul shouts.

Turning in a slow circle you huffed and drew in a breath and curled forward managing to grip the rope and somewhat climb it a few hand holds to unloop your ankle just as you heard Thorin step forward asking, “Adad? Frerin?”

Dwalin, “Adad!”

Hugs were had and you dangled from your grip on the rope eyeing the distance to the ground only to flinch at the arms circling you middle.

Behind you when your head turned you let out a relieved chuckle spotting Fili as he stated, “I’ve got you  **Gimlelul**.” (My Brightest Star)

Looping your arm around his shoulders you held on as he was raised up then let go to be caught by Kili and Bofur below, who helped to straighten your outer vest and brush the dirt and leaves off your shoulders before attention turned back to the new Dwarves. Back to the camp you were led while the elders guided their lost relatives to the nearby stream to scrub up and pull on the spare clothes and boots they had before joining you in time for breakfast. Sheepishly eyes turned to you as Frerin was the one nudged forward to apologize to you.

With an amused smirk you stated, “I really wouldn’t feel at home in these woods if someone hadn’t gotten stuck in a leg snare.” A grin spread on his face as he nodded, “How long have you been out here?”

In a broken voice he stated, “Few days, before that, it is a haze since the battle at Moria.”

You nodded, “Well, you are in time we are on the way to Erebor.”

Frerin smiled and nodded again, “Yes, Thorin mentioned that. He also stated you managed to lure the beast out and killed him, my people will ensure you are greatly rewarded.”

A grin spread on Fili’s face as your arm rested on his shoulder and you stated, “No need for promises past the gold I was contracted, Prince Frerin.”

…

Following the trail of camps you came to the edge of the forest and glanced upwards at the soaring of a screeching eagle voicing your arrival. Across the great plains you all eyed the great number of armed Eorlingas and Gondorian Riders all rising at the call of the bird. The closer you got you watched the raising of spears and banners to line your path to the distant group of Elves, Gandalf and a strange bannerless band of Men outside the gate currently being blocked by your Uncle and Cousins alongside their finest. The long path was packed with soldier after soldier greeting you formally with deep bows while behind you the Men closest to you peered out of line to the back of your head gesturing to their ears at the Men across from them confirming their suspicions of a second pointed ear to match the first.

Drawing nearer your eyes scanned over the portly Man sneering at you in what he imagined to be a charming smile by your reckoning beside a slightly awed unibrow bearing Man behind him and his shabby band of guards appearing more to be fishermen than armed protection with a surly dark haired Man with his arms crossed behind him seeming all to displeased to be involved at all. At the end of the bridge you swung your leg over the front of your saddle and hopped down and led the group to the approaching line of rulers, all wondering who would be addressed second, knowing you would approach your uncle first.

With a giggle you crossed the bridge and wrapped your arms around Thengel’s back as he wrapped you in a tight hug mumbling in Rohirric, “My little Eaglet.” Pulling back his eyes went from your eyes to your ears making you smile wider through his playful smirk at you, “I see you’ve been up to mischief again.”

“Little bit.”

He chuckled and stepped aside allowing you to be circled and hugged tightly by each of your Cousins while King Thranduil greeted Thorin and his kin. Tightly Theoden hugged you again cheerfully stating as he drew back, “Had I known you were off to conquer Dragons I would have tagged along.” In a hushed tone through a deepening smirk he asked, “Let me guess, you’ve chosen the blonde Prince?”

 

You rolled your eyes only to gasp at the hand gripping and tugging on your hair jerking you away from your Cousin. Proudly the Master of Laketown called out, “ENOUGH PLEASANTRIES-!” His words died and his hand released as the spear of Theomund, your Cousin crashed into his chest drawing a bewildered gasp from him in his last heart beat before he collapsed dead.

Loudly your Uncle stepped forward while Theoden drew you back to his side as the cross armed Man lowered his arms while in the Common tongue Thengel announced to the bannerless group of Men from Laketown, “No one lays a hand on Princess Y/n!”

In agreement the heads of the Men bowed as Thorin called out, “Just what has your band come to claim as yours?!”

Wetting his lips Alfrid bowed his head again stating, “We merely came to welcome back the leader of such a force occupying these lands. Might we have your name, great Lord?”

Thorin, “I am Thorin, Son of Thrain, Son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. You are?”

“Alfrid, Majesty.” His head bowed again.

Thorin’s eyes turned to the Man formerly in a foul mood asking, “And you?”

“I am Bard.”

Alfrid swatted his hand at Bard’s shoulder, “Don’t mind him, Majesty, just here to man our barge.”

Bard growled at him making him back step away then turned to face Thorin, “I am here to make you see reason! All of you! We should clear out now before you bring doom upon us all!”

His eyes traveled to you as you whispered to one of the Eagles asking softly in Rohirric, “You haven’t seen any Thrush around here, have you?” After a few hushed chirps by your ear it took off soaring to the high peaks of the mountain while he continued, “That Beast will bring doom upon us all!”

Thorin smirked, “I know for a fact that Beast is no longer in this Mountain.”

 

Bard’s lips parted as you turned at Thranduil’s approaching you from behind, “You had something to do with this. Of that I am certain.”

With a smirk you replied, “And if I am?”

His eyes narrowed, “First your Men cross our lower abandoned borders, without notice, then camp out around this peak, refusing to inform me as to why they are here, simply stating they are waiting for your word or arrival.” You nodded only making him draw in another rapid breath, “Not to mention, My Spiders Are Suddenly Gone!! Now you will explain all of this to me, right now!” his eyes darted from one of your ears to the other as his weight shifted to get a better look, “And now both of your ears are pointed! Right now!”

In a glance up at your eagle’s screech you grinned then glanced at Thranduil stating, “I would love to your Majesty, but we have a Mountain to claim.”

Thranduil extended his arm towards the gates turning to face you in your walk away around the Mountain as the Dwarves turned to join you, “The gate is sealed! There are no other entrances!”

You giggled calling back to him, “That’s not what a little birdie told me!”

With an irritated groan he followed after you watching as Thengel and Theoden flanked Fili with Theomund behind him. With grins Theoden asked him, “I take it you’re Fili.”

Fili smirked at him asking, “How’d you guess?”

Thengel, “Aside from the ribbon and beads, just a hunch.” Eyeing his blonde hair and blue eyes and figure similar to theirs simply lower to the ground.

Theomund chuckled stating, “I think you’re going to fit in perfectly.” Widening the Prince’s grin as they started to ask him more about himself and his family between questions for you about the journey.

 


End file.
